14 de febrero, 14 de marzo
by Fumi Chikaru Hyusaki
Summary: Son dos meses diferentes, pero esos días comparten demasiado en común aparte de su número, comparten que en esos días dos ninjas declaran y aclaran sus sentimientos. Corregido.


**Corregido. Espero que disfruten este one-shot. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes del anime/manga de Naruto que aparezcan en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los tomé prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de otras personas. **

***14 de febrero, 14 de marzo.***

No, no me atrevo. Pienso que decirte esto es como si me echara la soga al cuello. Se que la fecha que se acerca te parece tonta y vana, pero para una mujer como yo es demasiado especial. Sé que alguien como tú, que no gusta de expresar sus sentimientos, es un bloque de hielo (más bien un iceberg), serio y calculador, se asquearía de escuchar las dos palabras que he estado atesorando en el fondo de mi corazón desde ese maravilloso día en el que decidieron colocarnos en el mismo equipo, aunque a ti no te hizo mucha gracia estar con el par de pseudo bestias verdes, y presentí que yo tampoco te agradaba.

Además de que me gustabas, sentía una gran admiración por ti. Eras el mejor genin, soportabas los tontos entrenamientos de Gai-sensei sólo porque querías volverte más fuerte. En cada misión admiraba tu forma de acabar con los enemigos, siempre tuve la ilusión de protegerte, pero a veces era yo la protegida por ti. Sentía una rabia enorme por sentirme más débil que tú, deseaba con el corazón ser tan fuerte como tú. Los exámenes chuunin, esos dichosos exámenes, por demostrar mi potencial para que me reconozcas, peleé en serio, pero sucumbí ante Temari. En la pequeña oportunidad que tuve para ver tu expresión, noté preocupación en tu rostro… considero que ese día vi alucinaciones…

Al día siguiente desperté en el hospital y me sorprendió ver a Hinata ahí… Gai-sensei me contó que te enfrentaste a ella y que estuviste a punto de matarla. No, era imposible, sabía que odiabas al Souke pero… Yo sé que tu odio te había cegado, no te culpo, TÚ NO ERAS UN ASESINO, NO LO ERAS. Unos días después me recuperé y pude entrenar contigo, me sentí dichosa, aunque siempre lo había hecho contigo. Oía tus reproches por no ser más fuerte, tus sermones sobre el destino…

Para calmarte te elogiaba, no porque me obligaba a hacerlo, sino porque en realidad esos elogios salían de mi corazón. Llegó el día en que te enfrentarías con Naruto, tú estabas confiado al igual que yo, ibas a ganar. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que pasó lo contrario: Naruto, ese chico que veía a veces en la academia, tachado de mal estudiante…Te derrotó además de darte una gran lección sobre el destino.

Cuando te llevaron a la enfermería corrí hacia allá, pero al llegar vi entrar a tu tío, espere a que salga, entré para verte y te noté cambiado… Estuve hablando contigo, hasta que Orochimaru comenzó la destrucción de nuestra aldea. Salimos para defenderla, peleamos hasta que nos enteramos que el Sandaime había muerto…

Ayudamos con la reconstrucción, nos alegramos porque Tsunade-sama, mi modelo a seguir, era la nueva Hokage. Poco después fuiste a esa misión para rescatar a Sasuke. Regresaste casi muerto, ese día lloré como nunca… pensar que te perdería… Sin embargo te salvaron, eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado… Aún así, seguimos entrenando cuando te recuperaste, supimos que Naruto iba a irse a entrenar… En esos tres años nos volvimos chuunin, presentaste la prueba para jounin y aprobaste, me alegré por ti… Naruto regresó y nos asignaron aquella misión…

Lo que siento por ti se forjó más el día que nos enfrentamos con ese Akatsuki, cuando él nos atrapó en esa prisión de agua. Pensé que moriría ahogada, pero te preocupaste por mí. Estoy segura de que tu preocupación era por seguir aquella regla de no dejar morir a un compañero, maldigo las reglas shinobi, ellas te hicieron como eres.

En fin, encontraste la forma de destruir aquel jutsu, salí de ahí, pero por no haber respirado en un buen tiempo casi me desplomo, pero reaccionaste a tiempo y me abrazaste… Creo que no fue tu intención hacerlo, me preguntaste si me encontraba bien, sentí una dulzura en tu voz que es rarísimo en ti… sentí que tal vez me corresponderías… pero creo que fue una tontería pensar eso.

Pasó un tiempo, nuestra aldea fue destruida, no podía creerlo… Ayudamos a reconstruirla, aunque nos llevó más de 4 años hacerlo. Todavía falta, pero no nos daremos por vencidos. He esperado ese tiempo para encontrar el momento perfecto. Ese momento ha llegado: 14 de febrero, he estado 8 años callando lo que siento. Me he armado de valor para decirte que te amo, que estoy enamorada de ti desde el día que somos equipo… Te he citado en el campo de entrenamiento para que no pongas peros. Cuando llegué, ya te encontrabas ahí…

—Perdón por hacerte esperar…

—No importa…—contestaste con ese tono frío tan tuyo.

—Este, Neji… yo… sólo… quería decirte… que… que…— oh no, estoy nerviosa, me falta la respiración, tu expresión ha cambiado levemente, lo que me indica que estás empezando a perder la paciencia, mejor lo digo todo de una vez para recibir tu respuesta, ya sea cruel o alentadora, lo primero es lo más probable. — ¡QUE TE HE AMADO DESDE QUE NOS VOLVIMOS EQUIPO!

Se acabó. He perdido tu amistad y el poco aprecio que me tenías. Cerré los ojos y bajé el rostro para esperar tu rechazo, pero luego de un rato de no recibir respuesta decidí mirarte, y para mi sorpresa, estabas petrificado.

—Tenten… yo…

—Si no me quieres corresponder, lo entenderé. —Contesté con un dejo de infinita tristeza.

—No… sólo quiero que… me des tiempo… para poner en orden mis pensamientos… esto fue muy repentino…

Imposible… No, no debo ilusionarme, sólo debo darte tiempo, para ver si me corresponderías

—Muy bien, Neji… te daré tiempo, pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

—Sí… de acuerdo.

Me acerqué a ti para dedicarte una sonrisa y susurrarte:

—Espero que no tardes mucho…

—… Sí.

Esperaré tu respuesta, Neji, total que he esperado 8 largos años para ver si tu tenías la iniciativa… Pero esperar fue algo tonto, y más si se trataba de ti y los sentimientos.

##################################################################################################

No puede ser… Tenten ha dicho que me ama… y desde que me conoció… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Mi altanería, petulancia, arrogancia, odio y orgullo no me dejaron amar ni ser amado… En serio que soy un idiota… Recuerdo perfectamente todos los momentos que pasamos en los entrenamientos, ella siempre se esforzaba para poder seguir mi ritmo… Nunca quise aceptar que ella estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que aprobó el examen chuunin sin problemas… En todas las misiones me preocupaba por ella, no entendía por qué, pero sentí que esa preocupación me asaltaba porque sentía que ella era más que una simple compañera para mí…

Cuando nos encerraron en aquella jaula de agua, ella empezó a ahogarse. Me angustié porque pensé que la perdería, y encontré el punto débil del jutsu. Lo destruí y con la ayuda de Lee derrotamos a los clones, entonces vi que Tenten estuvo a punto de caer y yo la abracé para evitarlo… Sólo sentí que debía hacerlo, además de preguntarle dulcemente si estaba bien… ¿En realidad era yo? Todo eso lo hicieron mis sentimientos, no mi cuerpo. Ahora que sé lo que ella siente por mí, necesito pensarlo, y aceptar que soy un completo imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta.

Pero antes de decirle que yo también la quiero, necesito encontrar el momento ideal para decirle, pero lo principal era consultar todo esto con mi tío. Cuando me armé de valor, ya había transcurrido una semana de aquella confesión. Entré en la sala, ya que mi tío se encontraba dando un sermón a Hanabi-sama, en serio que ella era una irresponsable con las normas de nuestro clan. Al parecer la vio mientras besaba a Shino en nuestro jardín.

—Disculpe, tío…

—Neji… Hanabi, luego hablamos. —Mi prima salió hecha una furia y cuando desapareció tras la pared le hizo una mueca burlona a mi tío.

—Adelante, Neji, te escucho.

—Me gustaría saber cómo es que mi padre se casó. —Tarado, eso no es ir al grano, pero no se ocurrió otra cosa. Para mi sorpresa, mi tío soltó una risita.

—Bueno, verás… Hizashi era un poco terco en esos días, como alguien que conozco—me miró— y ya sabes, como mi hermano me contaba lo que le pasaba. Uno de esos días me contó que había una chica que le gustaba, y que se casaría con ella a pesar de que el clan se oponga. Y así lo hizo. Tu madre murió en una misión cuando tú tenías dos años de nacido. Tu padre estaba desconsolado, y me dijo que haberse casado con ella era su forma de ir contra el destino que le tenía el clan. Y el… murió por proteger la aldea…

—P-pero… ¿mi madre le correspondió sus sentimientos?

— ¡Claro! Eran una pareja muy enamorada.

—Hiashi-sama… el motivo de esta plática es otra… ¿Usted recuerda a Tenten?

— ¿Esa niña de los chonguitos?

—Sí… hace una semana ella… me dijo que me amaba…—Esperé la reacción de mi tío. Para mi sorpresa estaba pensativo.

— ¿Qué le respondiste?

Imposible.

—Q-que necesitaba tiempo… para pensar la respuesta…

—Por eso quieres mi opinión…

—…

—Bueno, si tú la amas de igual manera, no hay problema. Haz lo que tu corazón te diga.

No puedo creerlo, Hiashi-sama me ha dado permiso para amar a Tenten sin la oposición del clan. Por primera vez quisiera darle un abrazo, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió. Ahora el problema es encontrar el momento adecuado para contestarle. Me puse a pensar y se me acordó el 14 de marzo, el Día Blanco. Sólo sabía que tenía que ver con el 14 de febrero, pero para alguien como yo, que no tiene en la cabeza más que volverse más fuerte, esos días no eran más que otro cualquiera. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber cómo… eh… funciona. Necesito a la persona adecuada para preguntar… Hinata-sama se espantaría… Hanabi-sama preguntaría demasiado… Ok, no es la mejor opción, así que mejor le pregunto a mí mejor amigo, rival y pseudo bestia verde: Rock Lee.

Me lo encontré en el campo de entrenamiento, para variar, haciendo como unas 1000 flexiones.

—Si no logro las 1000 flexiones serán 2000 puñetazos…

—Lee—le llamé con mi típico tono de voz frío.

— ¡Ah, Neji! ¿Viniste por la revancha?

—No… más bien necesito… un… consejo—esas últimas palabras hicieron que mi amigo se sorprendiera, y que yo no hubiera deseado haber dicho eso nunca.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Bueno… verás… Bien… Tenten se me declaró el 14 de febrero…

— ¿Tenten te dijo eso el 14?

— Sí…

—…Je, je, tienes suerte amigo, ese es el mejor regalo de San Valentín que alguien pueda recibir: el amor puro y sincero de alguien.

— Lee, yo… Quiero saber qué tiene que ver el Día Blanco con San Valentín.

— ¿En serio no sabes qué es el Día Blanco?—mi amigo comenzó a reírse, estuve a punto de agarrarlo por el cuello y sacarle esa información a golpes, pero logré contenerme.

— Mira, Neji—mi amigo empezó a explicarme mientras nos sentábamos bajo un árbol— en el día Blanco se devuelven los regalos de San Valentín. —Creo que notó mi cara de interrogación y prosiguió—Por ejemplo, si Sakura-san me regala algo el 14 de febrero, el 14 de marzo debo darle un regalo, con eso le estaré regresando el presente de hace un mes. Pero el regalo debe ser algo equivalente o más valioso que lo que te dio… En tu caso deberías decirle a Tenten que tú también la amas. — Mi amigo dijo todo eso con aire de superioridad, como si supiera que…

— Lee, ¿tú sabías que yo le gusto a Tenten?

— Eh, yo… — Mi compañero se puso nervioso, y aunque trató de ocultarlo, no pudo.

— ¡Lo sabías! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¡Tenten me prohibió decir algo, en serio que ella dio miedo cuando amenazó que mi llama de la juventud dejaría de arder si te lo decía!

Entiendo… Lee lo sabía, porque ella misma se lo dijo, o metió la pata cuando se le escapó decirle a Lee… Ella no quería que yo lo supiera por temor al rechazo, además de que ella me lo diría cara a cara. El día en que se regresan los regalos… Creo que escoger el 14 de marzo no fue tan malo después de todo…

Así transcurrieron otras dos semanas. Todo ese tiempo no vi a Tenten, luego me enteré por medio de Gai-sensei que había estado todo ese tiempo fuera de la aldea en misiones. Al fin ese dichoso día Blanco había llegado. Cuando Tenten regresó el día anterior, le mandé un mensaje por medio de Lee que la vería en el camino que lleva a la salida de la aldea, a las 5 de la tarde. Casi llegada la hora, me arreglé lo mejor que pude mi típico traje de entrenamiento, y me dirigí al lugar. Llegué como unos 10 minutos antes, conforme transcurría el tiempo me ponía cada vez más nervioso. Era hora. 5 en punto.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, Neji. —Su voz me hizo dar un respingo, mi nerviosismo no me dejaba sentir la presencia de las personas.

—No te preocupes, no esperé tan…— Me detuve al verla, no podía creerlo, no parecía Tenten, era más bien un ángel caído del cielo… Estaba preciosa, vestía un pequeño vestido chino que le llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas, las cuales yo no dejaba de mirar como un idiota, su cabello lo traía suelto… creo que debería ponerle como requisito para entrenar con ella que se deje así el cabello. Emanaba un dulce perfume con aroma a ciruelos, eso fue suficiente para decidir que ella sería mía.

—No era necesario que te vistieras así…

—Lee me dijo que me vista así, especificó que tú lo ordenaste… Además—dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí—No niegues que te gusta mi vestido…

Suficiente. No resisto más. Es ahora o nunca.

—Tenten, lo de hace un mes… he estado pensando y…—Noté en su rostro una expresión entre ilusión y desesperación— llegué a la conclusión de que tú también me gustas, y que soy un idiota por no darme cuenta en estos 8 años de conocernos.

Bajé mi rostro para ocultar mi notorio sonrojo. Esperé su reacción: un grito, un llanto… pero no llegó. En vez de eso…

—¡SÍÍÍ! ¡Al fin, Neji!—sentí como se aventó a mí, y por estar descuidado caímos de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Nunca creí que este día llegaría, estoy muy agradecida! ¡Yo…!— la miraba sorprendido, nunca había estado tan contenta, se detuvo al notar que la miraba, y se sonrojó al notar en la posición en que estaba. Yo seguía igual de rojo. Mi rostro se acercó al de ella y le di un dulce beso, nuestro primer beso, que ambos hemos estado anhelando desde siempre. Con esto ya no hay dudas, Tenten sería mía y de nadie más. Seguimos besándonos, hasta separarnos por falta de aire.

Nos levantamos, caminamos hacia un árbol, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y nos apoyamos en él, entrelacé mis manos con la de ella. Estuvimos así hasta el crepúsculo. Permanecimos en silencio. Una cálida sensación me rodeó, creo que eso era el amor de Tenten, listo para extender su manto sobre mí para poder derretirme. Anocheció. Al notar la hora, le pregunté si quería que la acompañara a casa.

— ¿Tú que crees? Desde luego que sí.

Caminamos largo rato, aunque su casa estaba un poco lejos, no queríamos caminar rápido, porque esa era la primera vez que caminaba junto a ella, no como su compañero, sino como algo más. Llegamos a su casa. No quería despedirme de ella. La besé y le prometí que siempre estaría junto a ella.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve esperanzas… de que tú me darías un regalo especial en el día Blanco, pero nunca me imaginé que este.

Sonreí. La primera vez que sonreía de verdad. Eso era lo que necesitaba para dejar de ser el hielo arrogante.

—Hagamos del Día Blanco un día especial…— la tomé de la mano, nos dirigimos a mi casa, hablamos con mi tío. Dio su aprobación.

—Casémonos el 14 de marzo del próximo año… – le dije mientras salíamos al jardín de la residencia y la abrazaba.

—Esperaré pacientemente, Neji. De todos modos, un año más no será malo.

Salimos al jardín. Mirábamos la luna llena, quien, cómplice, observaba a un par de amantes jurarse amor eterno.

**Bueno, bueno. Hace tiempo que corregí este fic. No había podido resubirlo, pero he aquí el resultado. Juzguen por medio de sus reviews, incluso anónimos ^^ Esperaré paciente. Espero que les haya agradado la corrección. Ja ne!**


End file.
